


Daddy to Save the Day

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Response to request for Jake to be Colby's biological father.





	Daddy to Save the Day

Jake held her secure in his arms as his wife excused herself, rushing to the kitchen to get the young lady some tea. Rather than bombard his daughter with questions, he stroked her blond mane and held her tight as she shook with sobs.  
  
The secret about Liza and Damon was slowly unraveling; it would be safe to assume his daughter now knew her mother’s terrible secret.  
  
When Colby pulled away, Jake awaited her angelic gaze before speaking, “Whatever you need. You just say the word, okay?”  
  
Colby said nothing, giving only a nod before collapsing in his arms again.


End file.
